Soldier
by xXRogueXx
Summary: Random soldier in a city


Creative writing  
  
His breath steamed the air. His eyes where wide looking ahead of him blinking harshly at the beads of sweat rolling into his eyes. His ears twitched at every noise around him, he was hoping against hope that nothing would pounce at him from the darkness. Where were they he mused to himself trying to think on how on earth he had been placed into this situation? His footsteps where so loud as he stepped upon the iron grate that the noise seemed the rattle the brain within his skull. He came to a halt, a sweaty hand ran over cold steel tightening his grasp around the only protection he had against the foul city he was in. His stomach wrenched as he turned around and took a defensive crouch ready to dart at any given moment. A torch was gripped in his left hand, pinning that light-giving object against the gun in his right to direct his aim. His body shook so hard from the adrenaline rush that his body had become numb – only his main senses worked in a primitive function to keep him alive. Just attempting to mentally stop and fight all his instincts, which were telling him to run was physically exhausting.  
The distant sound of gunfire made him snap round in reflex to face the noise coming from the other direction. His aim and torch following and raising up in unison lighting up a long dark alleyway. The gunfire had stopped as suddenly as it had started; now in its place an eerie silence sent a chill down his spine. Swallowing nervously his lips and throat were suddenly dry as he panned that small beam of light around the alleyway. The two buildings on either side of him (which created the alleyway) were both 10-story apartment flats typical of this part of the city. All the windows black, some boarded with wooden panels and others bar a few had their windows smashed. The street-lamp down the street flickered lighting the street beside him every few seconds. The street was empty except for the few cars that littered the street itself. But even those seemed to look as if a bomb had hit them. In the confusion and panic two cars had collided with one another, at full speed by the look of the crash site. The red car had hit the left hand side of the blue car crushing the protective shell inwards and pinning the driver inside. The husk of the driver slumped over the wheel, his body a shadow until the street-lamp would flicker once more and reveal the true horror of twisted metal and flesh. The red car was seemingly empty and the windscreen was smashed. The driver had been throw out on impact obviously not wearing his safety belt and out onto the street. The confusing thing was he couldn't see beyond the crash site to see if the body was still laid there. Turning his head back round again he was caught off guard by a sudden draught of air, which had been channelled between the two buildings. The smell! A mix of the strong metallic smell of rotten black blood and rotting decay made your eyes water and your nose sting so badly it was like an insult to the main senses. A lone arm lifting briefly to run under his nose before wiping over his eyes to clear his vision in one rushed movement before returning back to its original defensive position. His heart was hammering like a drum in his chest, so scared that something might hear it as he took a few paces into the alleyway. With a sweep of light he illuminated his was into un-known territory. The walls where filled with damp, the concrete crumbling from the very brick work which inlayed the walls. Trickles of water from the roof ran down seeping into the brickwork and following that the thick growth of algae and moss had slipped in making the alleyway into some sort of urban habitat for filth. The smell was getting worse with each step he took, sweeping left with his aim he saw a red eye-shine about 3ft from the floor. His reflexes and fright had already pulled the trigger upon the gun in his hand. The recoil making his arms jump back as the bullet headed towards its target. A large crash and the metal dustbin lid had been hit, splitting the silence so cleanly like a hot knife through butter, which made him wince almost painfully. Those beady eyes were now looking up at him from the floor, with a screech the rodent turned before the large brown body of the rat scampered off down the alleyway with a whip of its thick furless tail. His heart rate calmed. The sudden awareness that nothing had been in the alley but a rat let him relax for a time before he took another step forward into something very soft and slippery. There was a squelch as he moved his foot around, testing to see if he could guess the feel before he looked down with his torch to see exactly what it was. He pulled his foot out suddenly finding he had been standing in the chest cavity of another human being. Stepping back he wiped and scraped his boot along the floor leaving a trail of rotting flesh and quagulated blood behind it. So this was the smell. His torch swept over the area seeing splashed of thick red blood upon the algae thick walls. "What happened here?" He talked out loud finding his own deep voice a comfort. The chest and lower part of the torso region had been crudely ripped away from the bone structure. The blood spilled and torn pieces of flesh around the murder sight suggested one or more attackers in this incident. The whole internal tract (lungs, heart, intestine, liver) had been totally torn away. The ribs – broken and smashed had been pulled apart manually, splinters of bone protruding from the little flesh which was left on the victims chest. Looking over the limbs of the dead body he pushed the flesh under one lesion upon the bodies right thigh with the barrel end of his gun. His face was a display of puzzlement and disbelief. "Bitten? Eaten?" So many things had gone through his mind about the cause of death except the foul idea of the one he seemed to see before him. Eyes moved to look upon the face of the corpse seeing a twist of agony and pain. A slight twitch and a wet slop as the body returned back to its original position had the solider jump back from his crouching position and onto his rear end looking at the body in fright. His nervousness making him jumpy suddenly as he returned to a knee before putting a hand to his heart as if it had skipped a beat. "Muscle spasm..." He reassured himself. Most people did twitch after they had died but this body had been here for at least 3 days by the decomposition. "Uuuugggnnn..." His skin turned to ice as he knelt there upon the hard cold floor. His gun gripped tightly in his hand and he quickly hurried up to his feet. The agonizing moan came from directly behind him in the opening of the alleyway. He turned around and aimed the gun and torch in Its direction. It was a woman, or what was left of one. She lifted one foot long enough to plant it back down heavily in front of her with a heavy thud. While the other came behind it, the ankle at a 90 degree angle compared to the other one, laying on its side broken as it was dragged long behind her and lent upon with a sickening crunch of broken bone. Her legs were bare. Muscle was sucked to the bone and clung tightly to her lower limbs. Flesh was a waxy and grey mottled yellow colour before you reached her skirt, which started just above her swollen kneecaps. Dark black bloodstains covered the torn and filthy skirt, which barely hug to the side of her hip and tilted down the side of her thigh as she lurched towards him. Her torso was hugely swollen compared to her brittle looking limbs, her stomach had been torn open in a sheen of dark crimson and mottled purple and pink intestine which could be seen swinging back and froth from the dripping open wound. The ripped shirt which hung from her chest showed openly those uneven disfigured swollen mounds, torn and bleeding, the clotted blood dripped like jelly and rolled down her chest in one sick movement. Her arms reached out to him, her slim bony fingers clawed at the air in front of her as if pleading for something from him. Her face had a gaping maw for a mouth. Her lips cracked and split, torn away from her face giving her a constant eerie morbid grin. Like her legs the flesh clung to the bone structure of her face, her high cheekbones defined like grey points in the face giving her face empty skeletal features. Her eyes where the worst, the right eye had rolled over leaving the eye white, blank and emotionless as she faced his form. The other was just a plain hole in her face. A bare socket that used to hold an eye was now empty. The eyeball itself had been popped; the jelly and outer layer smeared over one cold cheek like some sort of liquid blusher for the un- dead. The jelly dripping down over her cheek and down her chin, dripping off onto her chest in thick globs of jellified goo. She was coming close but around him more shuffling could be heard. His ears filled with the footsteps all around him. He found himself spinning round with the torch seeing dozens of blank staring dead faces. Both sides of the alleyway blocked with these walking dead cutting off both his exits. His other arm came up his hand gripped tightly round the handle of the gun as his finger squeezed the trigger repeatedly, aiming towards the onslaught of walking corpses. He found himself spinning around, the torch aimed and stopping for a second at each blank dead face, which came within range. Each bullet sounded with an ear splitting noise followed by the splash and powerful thus of the recoil as each bullet entered its target. But it wasn't doing him any good – his fight seemed futile, with each corpse he put down 2 others replaced it instantly. They seemed less than 5 feet away as his gun clicked empty. He threw his gun in desperation at the crowd in a last ditch attempt to fight against them. The rotting smell started to consume him, coughing he turned, his eyes looking desperately for an exit. He took a step and abruptly came to a stop and almost fell forward at the forced trip. Looking round and down he saw the hand of the corpse he had originally discovered around his booted ankle and dragging its body towards him. He turned to pull away but he was locked to the spot. Its mouth opened, chisel blunt teeth parted only to clamp down upon the muscle on the back of his leg and sink in deeply with a crunch and spray of blood. The soldier screamed in agony as his tendons where ripped away from the bone, turning his boot came up and down upon the back of the corpses head only to glance off with a slide of hair and scalp which slipped cleanly from the bone of the skull. But it was too late, hands everywhere grabbed at each available limb and pulled him back down to the ground in a feeding frenzy. Ripping and tearing as his protective clothing and armour was torn away from his torso and lower limbs suddenly replaced by wet squelches and crunched as they tore into living flesh. He screamed in terror as he was consumed and eaten alive. A hand reaching up past the bodies of cannibal carrion, fingers reaching, grasping at the air in an attempt to grab onto something and pull himself up to safety. His screams turned to gurgles as they tore into his internal track. His organs filling with blood as his eyes rolled over and he passed out into shock. The arm grasping in the air fell down limply and was taken by another corpse and bitten into. His mind was taken into darkness and the eternal abyss known as death.  
  
"This is only one of the fatal sinarios recorded by our staff at the Raccoon facility who witness the cayoss that happened there." The speaker stopped for a moment as the large white screen flickerd blank and the lights where switched on illuminating the room of board workers. "This was only a reconstruction...a movie you may call it of what happened. All the people where actors and Mr Soldier is perfectly fine standing at the other end of the room." A hand motioned to the back of the room where a man fitting the discription perfectly was standing in a black suit waving an arm and smiling innocently. "Now we don't want any of this leaking out into the public do we gentlemen?" The room turned into a chorus of mumbles and nodding heads as the speaker began to grin. "Yes and that's why we have created the perfect facility to carry on with our Life's task." The board governors started to clap in agreement, the speaker raising a hand to quieten them. "The security system is much like the Red Queen, it has the defence systems from the origanal facility as they prooved affective in the immediate area. But unlike the AI in the last system we have a back up system...first tested in our facilty in Maine it will lock down the ventalation system preventing any contamination in the air conditioning system or in any ventalation system of any kind." A few of the men yawned as the specifics where tended to before the buzzer started. It was lunchtime and the meeting was over as the men hurried to their feet and emptied the room. The speaker sighed pulling in his things together as the actor who played the Soldier came towards him. "What's wrong sir?" Shaking his head he looked on to his compatriot "They don't seem interested in the latest development of the new facility. Gives me a bad feeling that the boards going to get sloppy with it's funding again." 


End file.
